No quiero estar lejos de ti
by Musse shan
Summary: Entre los años del imperio del sol naciente Japón encuentra a un pequeño archipielago llamado kuriles,pero Rusia las quiere.¿Que ocurrira?
1. Chapter 1

NO QUIERO ESTAR LEJOS DE TI

Las Kuriles son un conjunto de islas asiáticas al norte del archipiélago japonés. Su política es muy debatida y algo liante, ya que Rusia y Japón se han peleado muchas veces por estas islas.

Por eso, quiero compartir mi triste historia…para quien desea ser inmortal o simplemente alguien importante.

Aquel día, creo recordar, invierno. Tito Honda preparaba la cena de esa noche mientras yo, su sobrina, jugaba con la fría y entretenida nieve. Cuando empezó a atardecer, entre en el salón principal, corriendo la puerta corredera y asomando mi carita. Aparentaba unos siete u ocho anos humanos.

-¿Tito Honda...Ha preparado ya la cena?

El japonés quedo en silencio mirando el fuego con sus intensos ojos negros y asintió indicando con una leve señal que entrara y cerrara la puerta.

-preparada...Siéntese y coma despacio Sa~shan…

-Demo… ¿despacio? Eso es demasiado lento para mi y lo sabes~-Dije con unos leves pucheros y me senté el enfrente de él, que terminaba de servir la comida en los cuencos, uno para mí y otro para el.

-Aquí tienes y te vuelvo advertir de que comas lento. Comer deprisa puede causar que te ahoges y…Sa~shan!-Frunció el ceño ya que yo comía ligera y no había escuchado su pequeño sermón

-Uh…es que estaba muy rico~

-Sa~shan, comer rápido es malo-suspiro llevándose la mano a la frente.

-Esta bien…-empecé a comer adecuadamente aunque algo desanimada. Japón se sentó a mi lado con una leve sonrisa y me acaricio la cabeza dulcemente. Luego cogió su cuenco y empezó a comer su sopa de fideos con sus palillos.

-Sa~shan….-Dijo a tono de apunto de formular una pregunta-Crees que soy fuerte?

-Bueno nunca he visto a ese tal china~san ni ese Alfred~san….demo creo que eres el mejor~

-¿ ?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no? Aunque uno de tus superiores Hablo de un tal Rus…-Antes de que terminara de decir aquel nombre, tosió molesto como advirtiendo que no siguiera, y continué confusa con mi sopa-lo siento….

-No es tu culpa Sa~shan…

-Pero… ¿quién es ese tal Rusia?-El japonés se aclaro la voz sin ganas de contar quien era y prosiguió.

-Es un…señor malo para ti…a si que no hagas nada de caso de lo que te diga.

-Etto…uhm…hai

Seguimos comiendo la sopa tranquilamente mientras poco a poco se hacia mas de noche y el invierno un poco mas frio. Pasaron los años y los años, mientras causaba más problemas por el territorio. Ese tal Rusia quería hacer una guerra contra mi tío y el japonés se preparaba para ella. Japón cada verse veía mas herido y venia mas tarde a casa, salía más temprano y parecía nervioso y triste. Ya sabía que pronto yo me convertiría en territorio ruso y el no podría hacer nada. En una tarde fría, los rusos habían hecho un ataque sorpresa a casa de tío Honda.

-La gran Rusia, exige el territorio de Kuriles como ahora ruso, sino lamentara instantáneamente las consecuencias y nos veremos obligados a atacar sus dominios-El japonés rápidamente me puso detrás de el y los rusos llamaron a Rusia. Este se acerco a mi tío y lo levanto por la ropa. Yo tire de la ropa de aquel hombre mientras le decía que lo soltara. El ruso se extraño pego un guantazo al japonés y lo tiro al suelo. Luego se puso a mi altura sonriente-

-¡Así que tu eres la pequeña Kuriles~!

-¡¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

-¡Nyet~! ¡Yo no hice nada~!

-¡Le acaba de pegar y luego lo ha tirado al suelo!-El ruso sonrió y acaricio mi cabeza

-¡Tu pareces muy lista~! ¡Te vendrás a vivir con Rusia y todos mis amigos~, da~!

-¡No! ¡Me quedare cuidando a mi tío!

Rusia sonrió cogiéndome y poniéndome en su hombro. Yo pataleaba mientras el japonés intentaba levantarse pero no pudo. Me miró una última vez a los ojos tristemente, como si me hubiera fallado. No me protegió de Rusia. Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Quería despertar de aquella pesadilla.

-Ahora, eres uno con Rusia, da~

-¡No, yo quiero volver con mi tío Kiku, el fue como un padre para mi!

-Desde ahora yo seré tu padre~ ¿Te parece bien~?


	2. Chapter 2

'' actual en el tiempo describo como fría y además insegura, la más insegura de solo hechos de menos al japonés, como si hubieran pasado miles de años..''

La chica ya había crecido lo suficiente para tener sentido comú ya la edad de una mujercita, y en todos estos años había crecido tal como la espuma. Iván le había tratado bien, pero siempre tenía alguna disputa sobre de que no queria estar allí, o simplemente de ir a ver a su tí le hacía bastante infeliz, pero al fin de al cabo, era su ''padre'',y se preocupaba muchísimo por ella...suponía. Pero odiaba de gran manera el trato cuando empezaban con el tema del japoné ruso no era uno de los mejores amigos de Honda, y eso se podía notar desde muy lejos. Desde muy muy lejos.

Cada minuto en la casa del ruso era más y más largo cada añ quería ver de nuevo a su tí realidad, algunas veces visita a su tío a escondidas,pero es un hola y un adiós. Nada. Simplemente el hecho de no poder abrazar a su tío la corrompía con odio, pero también se daba cuenta de la realidad. Ella solo era un trozo de papel, y no importaba lo mayor y fuerte que se hiciera: Nunca podría superar a aquel hombre, a la gran Rusia.

Tampoco podía desobedecerle mucho, ya que últimamente no era tan risueño como de costumbre. Sus hermanos, los bálticos...habían olvidado lo imponente que era Rusia cuando se volvió ''débil'' y aprobecharon para pedir la independencia e irse de la Unión Soviética. ¡Hasta Natasha, qué era inseparable de su hermano Iván! Todo esto era una locura, por eso ella debía apoyarle, apesar de fuera una persona difícil de llevar,debía apoyarle sin rechistar. ''A lo mejor me dejaria ver a mi tío'' pensó por un instante, dudando de que le hiciera caso.


End file.
